Love Is As Crazy As Hell
by Cherie Blossom
Summary: ON HIATUS. She was the pretty good girl. He was the notorious Asian Heartthrob. It all started with a bet, and turned into making his life a living hell.
1. Boy Meets Girl

"**Love Is As Crazy As Hell"**

**Author:**Cherie Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Just badly wish I could own them…

**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto, neighbour of Syaoran Li. They make a bet and Syaoran loses… Now, Syaoran is now Sakura's slave and she starts making his life miserable or maybe not…

**Chapter One:** Boy Meets Girl

A young woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes sat cross-legged on a wooden chair in her garden right in front of her house. She wore a white short skirt and a cute blue tank top. She read a pocket book titled, 'Love Is Hell' as she took a sip of cream soda on a table right in front of her.

She stared at her lawn. Tall grasses. God, she hasn't been mowing. She sighed. She just had to hire someone to do that for her.

As she continued reading, and taking sips from her glass, she heard a sound of a vehicle engine stop nearby. She slowly puit down her book and looked. She saw a van and a porsche parked right in front of the vacant house right beside hers. "Maybe someone's moving in." she wondered and continued reading.

-

-

-

A tall guy with messy brown hair and amber eyes climbed out of the porsche and looked around the new environment. He saw a woman in a nearby house, taking sips of cream soda as she read a book.

"Hey!" he called as he headed towards her house. The woman looked up and saw the guy heading towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The guy smirked. "Syaoran Li, you're friendly new neighbour." He said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Who do you think you are? Spiderman? 'Friendly neighbour' you say…" she said and replied the handshake, still sitting in a cross-legged position. "Sakura Kinomoto…"

He eyed her from head to toe, smirking. Sakura raised another eyebrow and glared at him. "Try hitting on me and you'll see hell." She threatened.

Syaoran laughed. _Hah, this woman reads minds._ "What made you think I was hitting on you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked. "Watch this…" she stood from her chair and imitated what Syaoran did earlier.

Syaoran just smiled. The they heard someone call Syaoran's name from the other compound. A guy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes with glasses came out of the vacant house, shouting Syaoran's name.

"Syaoran! Hey dude! Where are you?" he yelled.

"Oi! Eriol!" the guy called Eriol looked back and saw Syaoran at the neighbour's compound.

Eriol came and saw Sakura. "I see you've met Miss Sakura Kinomoto." He smiled as he gave Sakura a bow and Syaoran a high five.

"Oh great, Spiderman here gets a high five while I get a mushy bow." She pouted.

Eriol laughed. "Whatever, Saki." He said and gave her a friendly hug.

"You know her?" Syaoran asked pointing at Sakura.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend's cousin." He replied. "and one of my childhood buddies."

He turned and gave Sakura a high five. "Yay!"

"Anyways, enough talk, Syaoran, where do you want the sofa?" Eriol asked.

"Oh yeah!" Syaoran yelled as he slapped his forehead with his barehand. He turned to Sakura and gave her a sexy grin. "I'll see you later." He said and left along with Eriol.

Sakura smiled to herself. "He's pretty cute… but I'll still be loyal to Kai." She said and sat back on her chair and continued reading the pocket book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahaha! I'm back with another story! I know I haven't finished 'Midnight Love'… but it's going to finish sooner or later… anyways, please review!!!

Lots and lots of love,

Cherie Blossom…


	2. Meet The Friends

**Author:**Cherie Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Just badly wish I could own them…

Thank you so much to those who reviewed!!!

-sakura307

-chainedheart999

-xSapphirexRosesxFanx

(chainedheart999): No, Kai is her boyfriend… thanks for reviewing!!!

(xSapphirexRosesxFanx): Of course you can… I'll try to update as quickly as I can!!! Thank you for the review!!!

(sakura307): Thanks for loving my stories!!! Don't worry… I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto, neighbour of Syaoran Li. They make a bet and Syaoran loses… Now, Syaoran is now Sakura's slave and she starts making his life miserable or maybe not…

**Chapter Two:** Meet the Friends!

A sound of a ringing alarm clock came from Sakura's room. "Oh god, what time is it?" she groaned. She pulled her covers down and glared at her alarm clock. _6:00 am_.

Sakura awoke and flung her legs to the other side of the bed and pressed the snooze button of her alarm clock. She stood up and made her way slowly to the bathroom. She stripped her mini shorts and tank top of and took a quick shower. After that, she slipped on a white mini skirt and a white shirt and grabbed her tennis bag and headed out of her house.

Just before she left, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and slipped it into her bag. She grabbed her phone, ipod and left her house and locked the door.

As she walked towards her gate, she saw Syaoran leaving his house in a track suit.

"Ying fa!" he called. 'Ying fa? Who the heck is ying fa?' Sakura wondered as she looked at her both sides checking if there are any other people beside her. She then understood that it was her when she saw him jogging towards her. 'Oh… I see…"

"Hey, ying fa! Where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura raised an eye brow. "Ying fa?"

"That's my nick name for you… Ying fa!" he said mockingly repeating the name over and over again. "So, where are you going?"

She lifted up her tennis bag and showed him. He mouthed an 'o' for an answer. "I'm out for some workouts too."

Sakura scoffed. "As if I asked you…" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Sakura turned to look at him and shook her head with a smile. "Nope."

She made her way out of the gate and Syaoran followed. As Sakura walked, he jogged along with her.

-

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran entered the tennis court she had made a reservation for and saw her friends already playing. Sakura called out to a young woman with long raven hair and velvet eyes wearing white mini shorts and a pink top who was playing with another young woman on the court.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She called and waved her hand. The woman called 'Tomoyo', turned back to see who was calling her not knowing her opponent had served the ball and she just missed it.

"Score!" The lady yelled as she raised her right fist as of in victory.

"Hey, Chiharu-chan! That's not fair! Sakura distracted me!" Tomoyo yelled back.

"Sorry, your loss!" Chiharu replied sarcastically and stuck out her tongue.

Sakura ran over and greeted them. Syaoran followed.

Tomoyo noticed Syaoran behind Sakura and she smirked. "So, Sakura, are you going to introduce us to your friend here?"

Sakura looked back and remembered that Syaoran was with her. She faced them and started the introductions. "Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, this is my new neighbour, Syaoran Li. He just moved into the vacant house beside mine yesterday."

"Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji… my cousin and also my best friend…" she said pointing towards Tomoyo as Syaoran gave her a handshake. "And this is Chiharu Mihara… Also one of my best friends since grade school." This time, Syaoran gave Chiharu a handshake.

"Ahem… Also, they're taken already so don't bother yourself." She smiled. Syaoran grinned. 'She definitely reads minds.'

Chiharu glared at Syaoran and examined him closely. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked curiously.

Syaoran started sweating. 'No, they shouldn't find out about this!'

"No, you haven't seen me! In fact, this is the first time we even met!" He replied nervously.

"Hmmm…" Chiharu continued glaring at him. 'I know I've seen him somewhere…'

Out of nowhere they heard someone call their names. "_Tomoyo! Chiharu!"_

They turned back to look and saw Eriol and another guy with black hair and… closed eyes…. walking along with him.

Chiharu and Tomoyo ran too them and greeted them. Syaoran saw Eriol and smiled. "So, Tomoyo's his girlfriend, huh?" he asked Sakura. She nodded in reply. "And that closed eyed guy is… Chiharu's?"

Sakura giggled. It is weird having a closed eyed guy for a boyfriend. "So, where's your's?" he asked.

Sakura's smile turned into a frown. "He told me he's busy…"

Tomoyo and the rest hurried towards Sakura and Syaoran and gave each other high fives.

Eriol walked towards Syaoran and gave him a buddy handshake. "Sup man?"

Tomoyo looked at them both. "You know him?" she asked Eriol.

"Yep. He was my childhood friend when I was in England but he had to return to Hong Kong. I met him again when I went for a business trip there." He replied. "He moved in the vacant house beside Sakura's house just yesterday."

"Hey, you're Syaoran Li, am I right?" The closed eyed guy asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

The closed eyed guy reached out his hand for a handshake. "Takashi Yamazaki. I'm Chiharu's boyfriend."

Syaoran smiled and replied the handshake.

"Hey, people, we're in a tennis court to play tennis, not chit chat!" Sakura pouted. Everyone took out their tennis rackets out of their bags and headed to the courts. Takashi noticed that Syaoran hadn't bought any and approached him.

"Where's your racket?" he asked.

"I don't have one. Actually, I was just supposed to go jogging but I saw Sakura on the way here and decided to go along." Syaoran replied.

"I have another one. You wanna play?" he asked.

"I'm not that much into tennis… I prefer soccer." He replied. It's true. Syaoran was known as the youngest soccer player to become a regular in his team when he was a high school student. "But I guess I'll give it a try."

-

-

-

After a two hours of playing, the gang decided to rest.

"Hey, anyone want drinks?" Sakura asked as she stood from the bench.

"Hai, I'll have Iced latte!" Chiharu called.

"Iced tea." Eriol said.

"Soda!" Takashi yelled.

"Diet Coke!" Tomoyo said. **(A/N: LoL diet coke… you know how tomoyo is…)**

"Pepsi." Syaoran said.

"Alright, I'll be going!" Sakura singsonged left. Then she felt someone tug on her arm.

"Wait, I'll help you." Syaoran smiled. "Let's go."

-

-

-

Syaoran pushed in some coins into the machine and out came a soda, diet coke and the rest the gang asked to buy. Sakura grabbed a plastic bag nearby and dumped the drinks in it. She dropped them on the bench beside the machine and tugged on Syaoran's sleeve who was gulping down his pepsi. "Hey, wolfie. I need to go to the restroom. Wait for me, ok?"

"Wolfie? That's a cute nickname." He smirked. "Alright, Ying fa. I'll wait for you."

Sakura frowned at him and gave him a pinch on the arm. "Stop calling me Ying fa! it's sounds… Ugh!" she yelled and left.

After finishing the whole can of soda, Syaoran looked around to check on Sakura. "Guess she hasn't left the restroom." He murmured. He went towards the machine and took another soda.

He opened the can and shook it slowly. As he drank, a group of girls walked past him. One of them stopped and examined him. Suddenly, she yelled. "OHEMGEE! IT'S SYAORAN LI!!!" **(A/N: Hey it rhymes! LoL XD)**

Syaoran heard his name and spat out all his soda. 'Oh no! This is bad!'

He saw the young teenage girl grab a notebook and a marker from her handbag and the other took out a camera.

"Syaoran-sama! Autograph please! We love you so much!" the girl exclaimed as she thrust the notebook to him. "Ohemgee! You look more cooler and cuter in reality!"

'Oh no! Shit! I should have hidden myself! Who would have thought I was also known in Japan!' he thought as he was surrounded by a large number of girls. 'I have to call him!'

-

-

-

Sakura examined herself in front of the restroom mirror. She sighed and washed her hands. she overheard a conversation of two young girls beside her.

"It's true! I saw him! He's out there!" the girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"Heh? You mean, him?" the other replied.

"Yeah yeah! The one and only Syaoran Li!" she squeeled. "He might still be out there! Let's go and get a picture!"

"Sure! Let's!" the other girl replied and they left.

"Syaoran Li?" Sakura muttered. "No way..."

She left the restroom and went towards the machine where she told Syaoran to wait for her. "What the heck?!" she yelled surprised as she saw Syaoran being surrounded by girls.

-

-

-

'This is bad! I have to get out of here!' Syaoran thought. He then saw Sakura walking towards the area with a puzzled look. 'God! I'm in deep shit!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahaha! Syaoran's caught dead! To my reviewers… not to worry! I will try to finish "Midnight Love" as soon as possible! Please read and don't forget to review! I'll need plus five reviews or I won't continue this! XD

Lots and Lots of Love,

Cherie Blossom… X3


	3. Extreme Busted

**Author:**Cherie Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Just badly wish I could own them… Except for Kai! He's my character! I own him! Mwahahahaha!

**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto, neighbor of Syaoran Li. They make a bet and Syaoran loses… Now, Syaoran is now Sakura's slave and she starts making his life miserable or maybe not…

Thank you so much to those who reviewed!!!

-tohru6991

-brightestoflights

-Syaoran Dante

-sakura307

-Kawaiiniki

-xXSakuraBlossomsXx

-chainedheart999

-misstruthfully

-xSaphhirexRosessFanx

-Mrs. Radcliffe 13

-xlaurenledetx

--abbychansookawaii-

(tohru6991): Hey, thanks! XD

(brightestoflights): Kai is actually Sakura's boyfriend… thanks for reviewing…

(Syaoran Dante): yeah, he isn't…XD anyways the bet will come soon… I would like some suggestions for the bet too… thanks for reviewing!

(sakura307): Thanks! XD

(Kawaiiniki): Kai is Sakura's boyfriend… and a made up character by me… XD

(xXSakuraBlossomsXx): Thanks!

(chainedheart999): Syaoran… is actually famous in Hong Kong… an actor and a singer… nice duo huh?

(misstruthfully): Hahaha! He really is! Don't worry, I'll try as much as possible to! Thanks for the review!

(xSaphhirexRosessFanx): Yeah he is… Of course he's gonna win Sakura's heart! The pairing of my story is SxS remember? XD

And about her boyfriend… you'll find out about it in the fourth or fifth chapter….

(Mrs. Radcliffe 13): um… ok… thanks for the review!

(xlaurenledetx): thanks! The bet is coming in the next chapter and about Syaoran being famous is in this chappie!

(-abbychansookawaii-): Yeah, thanks… but I still like blue emptiness… it's way better… thanks for reviewing! By the way, I like that story of yours… it cute!

**Chapter Three:** Extreme Busted!

**Last Chapter…**

'This is bad! I have to get out of here!' Syaoran thought. He then saw Sakura walking towards the area with a puzzled look. 'God! I'm in deep shit!'

**End of Last Chapter…**

Syaoran sighed. 'I got no other choice but to do this…' he thought as he grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. Soon, a bunch of men in black suits came and pushed the crowd away and covered the poor victim.

Sakura witnessed all these and went towards the crowd. "Hey wolfie!' she yelled as she pushed her self into the crowd.

Syaoran heard her call and made 'X' marks with his hands signaling her to leave. Well, she got the message and stood quietly witnessing Syaoran and the men in black leave the courts and enter a black SUV. The fan girls chased after it as it zoomed past the courts.

Sakura paced back and grabbed the plastic bag filled with drinks Syaoran bought for their friends. She headed straight back to the court where her friends are, clutching the plastic bag's handles in her hands.

Meanwhile, Eriol and the rest were waiting by the bench, chatting and munching on Tomoyo's homebaked muffins

"Man, what's taking them so long? I'm dying of thirst!" Takashi whined.

"Hey, leave them be alright! They might be busy with something…" Chiharu joked.

Eriol laughed as he munched on a muffin Tomoyo baked. "That can't be right. Sakura's not single anymore. And besides, she not the type that would go cheat on their boyfriends." He said.

Chiharu stuck out her tongue in humor, at the same time, she saw Sakura walking towards them with their ordered drinks. "Look, she's here! Huh? Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura approached them and brought the drinks out of the bag. "Ok, Chiharu, here's your iced latte… Um… Eriol, your iced tea… Takashi, here's your soda… and Tomoyo, your diet coke…" she said as she handed over the drinks.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the can and started drinking.

Sakura took a deep breath and glared at Eriol. "I want you to explain to me who Syaoran really is."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Wha? Oh! You mean that?"

"Yes… that…" Sakura replied still giving him cold stares.

"Oh, you guys didn't know? Syaoran is that famous actor and singer from Hong Kong. Basically, an Asian hearthrob. What? He got caught?" he asked as he drank his iced tea.

"Yeah, totally. They were all like 'It's Syaoran Li! Ohemgee!'" Sakura said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Come to think of it, I knew he looked familiar!" Chiharu screamed. "Oh gosh! I should've gotten his autograph!"

"Anyways, he's here on vacation. 2 months." Eriol said calmly. "And since you're his neighbor, help him out, will ya?"

"You should've said so earlier…" Sakura glared at him coldly.

-

-

-

Sakura stood on his doorstep. A typical Sunday afternoon right after hitting the courts. She pressed the doorbell repeatedly but there was no response. "Hey, wolfie!" She called out. But still… no response at all.

She turned the doorknob which, luckily, was unlocked and pushed the door open. "Syaoran? I'm coming in, ok?"

She made her way to the living room where she saw Syaoran sitting at the corner of the room as if he were a child with traumatic experiences. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What in the world are you doing there? You're acting like some retarded human!" Sakura scowled.

"Hiding…" he replied.

"From what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Stop being so pathetic!"

"At least you weren't mobbed!" Syaoran quarelled. "Who would have known I was famous in Japan?" he muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura shrugged. "Earth to Syaoran! You're an Asian hearthrob! Japan is within Asia, idiot!" she yelled. "Alright, I understand that I'm not a famous actor or actress that has experienced that… so, to get you off your misery, let's go to a movie!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Hey! You called me Syaoran! You didn't call me wolfie! Movie? Uh-uh! I ain't leaving this spot! I ain't going nowhere!" he yelled pretending to grab the wall.

"Come on! I swear! No one's gonna mob you today!" Sakura smiled.

"No!" Syaoran shook his head and whined like a child.

"Very well, how about we make a bet…" she smirked at him.

Syaoran stopped whining and paid attention to her. "A bet?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Whew! It's done! Chap 3 is done!!! The bet is coming up! Sorry of you don't like the chappie… Hey, thanks to my beloved reviewers! To think that I would really get plus five reviews! It makes me sooo happy! Anyways, don't forget to review cuz it gives me sooo much happiness!!!

Lots and lots of cherry sweet love,

Cherie Blossom…. XD


	4. The Bet

"**Love Is As Crazy As Hell"**

**Author:**Cherie Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Just badly wish I could own them…

**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto, neighbour of Syaoran Li. They make a bet and Syaoran loses… Now, Syaoran is now Sakura's slave and she starts making his life miserable or maybe not…

**Chapter Four:** The Bet

Last chapter...

"Come on! I swear! No one's gonna mob you today!" Sakura smiled.

"No!" Syaoran shook his head and whined like a child.

"Very well, how about we make a bet…" she smirked at him.

Syaoran stopped whining and paid attention to her. "A bet?"

End of Last Chapter...

"Yeah, a bet." Sakura repeated. "I say you ain't gonna be mobbed today."

Syaoran shook his head frantically. "Uh uh! No! Besides, what's in it for me?"

Sakura smirked. "The loser gets to be the winner's slave for a month. How about that?"

He thought for a moment. _What the heck? This way I can get her!_

Flashback...

"Man she really is something..." he muttered loud enough for Eriol to hear as he looked out of his window staring at Sakura.

Sighing, Eriol placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "You don't stand a chance. She's taken already. Besides, you're a playboy."

They both laughed at Eriol's joke until Eriol stopped laughing and looked at him smugly and said... "No."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "What? Hey, she's better than those sluts who throw themselves at me." He replied.

Eriol scoffed. "Well, sure she is... but you just better give up. Her boyfriend is Kai Ogino."

Syaoran's eyes widened making his buddy smirk at his reaction. "Ohhh... Who?"

He rolled his sapphire eyes and shifted his eyes to his surprised buddy. "Kai Ogino?"

Syaoran shook his head innocently in reply. "Alright, fine. Ogino Industries? Now, does that name ring a bell?" Eriol asked.

Still looking at Eriol innocently, he mouthed an 'o'. "And what does Kai Ogino have to do with Ogino Industries?"

Eriol shrugged. It's no use wasting your breath on an idiot. _How did he become a heartthrob anyway?_

"Kai Ogino. Vice president of the Ogino Industries. His father, Saito Ogino owns the industry. They mainly deal with computer soft wares." He explained.

Once again, Syaoran mouthed an 'o'. "Whatever." Eriol continued.

"So, what you're trying to say is that 'Kai' is better than me?" Syaoran asked pointing his index finger at himself.

Eriol grabbed a beer can on the table and flung himself on the couch. "I doubt it. They haven't seen each other for long. His excuses are all work, work, work and Sakura would just go like... It's ok... he's busy... God, only if someone would open her eyes." He said and took a sip from his beer and loosened his neck tie.

"I see." Syaoran looked out of the window once again to look at Sakura reading her book while taking a sip of her iced tea. "I might be able to do it."

All Eriol could do was choke on his drink and laugh out loud. "You know Syaoran. You're funny. You've always been funny since we were young." He said while grabbing a piece of tissue from the tissue box to wipe of the excess beer foam on his jaw.

"I'm serious, Man!"

"Sure...the player finally spoke up!" Eriol exclaimed, every word dripping with sarcasm. "Since when did you get serious over a girl huh? Sure you've been in relationships but you never took them seriously. You had a lot of ex-girlfriends. Come on man! You're a heartthrob! Stop bringing up troublesome scandals! This is why your manager actually let you out on a two month vacation, you know, to relax from work."

Syaoran laughed at his speech. "Whatever man." He said and grabbed a beer can from the table and they both started drinking.

End of Flashback...

He stood up from the corner and slowly walked towards her smirking. "Fine. You got yourself a deal." he saw Sakura's grin grow wider. "Oh, and what's that smile for?"

"Because I have a feeling that I'm gonna win this bet!" Sakura squealed like a ten year old.

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Uh huh." He came closer and she was slowly backing until her back collided with the wall. Syaoran planted both of his hands beside her head to prevent her from escaping. He stared at her from head to toe. He looked up to see her emerald eyes, then her lips; her luscious lips. He looked at her auburn hair; long just a little above her elbows with a natural wave. He leaned closer and sniffed on her hair smelling her scent.

Sakura blushed. "And what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she pushed him away and headed for the door. "G-get ready. I'll just have a quick shower and change."

Syaoran grinned as she left his house. _She smells like Cherry Blossoms._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura returned to her house and placed her back right behind the door immediately she entered. "What was that?" she asked herself. She blushed as she remembered the incident. _He has warm amber eyes. Gawd, his eyes are perfect... No! What happening to me! I shouldn't... I mean I have a boyfriend already... I shouldn't think of Syaoran that way... I have Kai... He's the one for me... Gawd... His eyes... oh my god his lips... and his scent... he smells like heaven... Wait! What am I thinking?!_

She shook her head to forget the incident. She made her way upstairs into her room towards her wardrobe. "What to wear? What to wear?" she repeated randomly as she chose her attire. "Just something simple."

After she was able to choose her attire, she made her way towards the bathroom in her room and stripped off her clothes and went in the shower room for a quick bath.

-

-

-

Syaoran opened the door to his room and immediately shut it. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't get Sakura's scent off his mind. He needed to cool down that's what. He rubbed his temples and stood up making his way towards the bathroom.

He stripped completely and took a quick shower. _Maybe this will relax me up. _

Right after that he chose his attire from his wardrobe and changed. He grabbed his phone, wallet and his keys and headed out the door.

-

-

-

Syaoran was leaning on his car door juggling his keys as he waited for Sakura to come out. He was wearing a green Ralph Lauren polo shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned which showed a great portion of his collar bone and neck. He also had Diesel jeans and Prada sneakers on. He whistled casually whilst juggling his keys slowly turning his head towards both sides in rhythm to the tune.

He suddenly saw Sakura exit her house and lock it. She was wearing a light pink Dolce and Gabbana blouse with a red belt around her torso and skinny jeans with matching red Prada heels. She also carried a light pink Guess purse. He stared at her like she was a goddess. _She's gorgeous._ Sakura walked towards him and waved a hand above his face. "Wolfie? You alright?"

Syaoran shook his head and smirked. "Yeah. So, shall we?" he opened the door to the passenger seat of his car and motioned for Sakura to get in.

"Oooh. Lamborghini..." She entered and gave him a friendly smile as thanks. He got in and started the ignition. He turned on the AC and his radio.

The rest of the ride was silent. _Damn I can't take anymore of this silence. _Syaoran thought as he drove his left hand on the wheel.

_I wanna know why he did that earlier. _Sakura thought.

"Hey" they said in unison in order to break the silence. Syaoran let out a nervous chuckle. "Um...You go first."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. But I'd prefer it if you go first."

Syaoran laughed. "Hey... um... I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I wasn't thinking well. Stress."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh... I see... Well I was gonna ask-" she was cut off when her phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me." She told Syaoran as she opened her purse and took out her phone. She checked the name of the caller. _Tomoyo..._She pressed the call button and answered it. "Hello Tomoyo?"

"_Sakura, have you finally gotten him out of the house?"_

"Yes, Tomoyo I have. In fact, we're on the way."

"_Oh ok. I have everything ready now. I invited Eriol too! This is gonna be the perfect double date!"_

"No it's not Tomoyo. Anyway, that's great! We'll be there soon. Bye Tomoyo..."

"_Bye Sakura! Oh I can't wait!"_

Sakura pulled out her stylus and started. Her phone was a Blackberry bold edition**.**

"Was that Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked and turned to look at Sakura who was texting.

"Yeah. Tomoyo called and I told her were on the way." She replied without looking up.

Syaoran scoffed. "Isn't this a date? Why is Tomoyo with us?"

"Not just Tomoyo...Eriol will be with us too. Besides, who said anything about this movie thing being a date?" She replied still engaged in texting.

Syaoran had to laugh at his silliness just to get away from the embarrassment. "Oops... My bad..." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can I be so stupid? "_Who are you texting anyway?"

"My boyfriend..." She replied. "I asked him to come along."

Syaoran's smile turned into a frown. "Oh that's great." He replied with no emotion of excitement whatsoever.

"But he just replied that he's busy with work so he won't be able to come." She added making Syaoran lighten up.

"Aww, gee. That's too bad." He replied still frowning but deep inside he was happy. Very happy. Once again... the ride stayed silent.

-

-

-

A black shiny Jaguar XK- series pulled over right in front of the theatre and out climbed a guy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. Eriol Hiiragizawa. He wore a light blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a neat black neck tie and black slacks with matching black leather shoes all mathcin with the same designer brand. Judging from his appearance, you'll know that he just came from work.

The entrance of the theatre had a long bright red carpet spread like during movie premieres, but he was sure that this movie was no premiere. _Tomoyo. _He knew she was the one behind this entire shindig. He handed his keys over to the valet **(A/N: What the heck? Valets? Movie theatres? First class movie theatres... LoL) **and walked through the red carpet. Screaming fan girls were heard from both sides. _What the hell?_ He saw Tomoyo talking to a man. Judging from his appearance, you can say that he's a body guard; All black, the shades, the tall built and the earphones which hung on their left ear.

As he neared her, she saw him and waved as the body guard her side. She wore black tube dress that reached her knees and hugged her body well which showed off her irresistible curves. She had a transparent silver shawl around her and a silver glittery Chanel purse. Her hair, the usual... long and curled up to her waist. She also wore a pair of black Guess high heels. He walked towards her and gave her a slight peck on the lips. "Why so formal?"

She giggled and pecked him on the lips once more. "Just felt like. Syaoran and Sakura are on their way."

Suddenly, a silver Lamborghini Gallardo turned from the corner block and pulled over at the entrance of the theatre. "They're here..."

-

-

-

The ride was silent in exception for the radio which talked most of the time. "We're close." Syaoran said trying to break off the silence.

Sakura looked up and smiled. _We're almost there! _"Turn left." She told him and he did. He as he drove straight, he saw the theatre filled with a crowd of people, especially girls. His grin grew wider. _I'm gonna win! _He didn't care if he would get mobbed today just to get Sakura. His grin stayed plastered on his face until...

Sakura let out the most mocking laugh she could ever think of. _Bet you were thinking you were gonna win! _Syaoran was agape. _Oh my God..._

As his car got nearer, to his surprise... Yes, there were fan girls everywhere. But he didn't expect this. Body guards were everywhere blocking and preventing the fan girls to get into the middle. The entrance of the theatre had a red bright carpet spread on it. "What the heck? Is this a movie premiere?" he exclaimed out loud then heard Sakura let out a controlled laugh.

He pulled over at the entrance. He took of his seatbelt and so did Sakura. He grabbed his keys and was about to open his car door when it opened by itself. Surprisingly, he saw a valet open the car door for him and so did another valet for Sakura. He climbed out of the car and unconsciously handed his keys over to the valet. _This is not happening._

-

-

-

Sakura climbed out of the car right after a valet opened it for her. _So high class. This is all Tomoyo's._ She giggled at the thought and saw Syaoran in the middle frozen. _Oops._

She walked over to him and giggled. "So... what do you think?"

Syaoran was still frozen. He heard his name being screamed out by fan girls. _"Syaoran!"_

"_OHMGEEE! It's him!"_

"_Aaaaaah! Syaoran! I love you!"_

"_Syaoran! Sign my shirt!"_

"What the hell? Sign her shirt?!" Syaoran exclaimed. He took a glimpse of Sakura who was giggling. "You planned this didn't you?"

Sakura pouted cutely. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn-" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo who placed her arm in the middle of the arguing duo.

"Ok. We get it. Stop arguing like kids in public." Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo with his cold eyes. "You planned this didn't you?"

To be honest, Tomoyo is really a hard nut to crack. "Planned what?" she asked innocently as Eriol placed his arm around her shoulder.

"This! All this!" Syaroan waved his arms around to show her their surroundings. "Screaming girls? Bodyguards? Valets? In a local movie theatre?!"

Tomoyo replied immediately. "Actually it's not a local theatre anymore because I just bought it from the land owner. So, the land is now entitled to me."

Syaoran rubbed his temples. Suddenly, it hit him. _I still have back up! The screaming girls!_ "Ahem... Well, I believe I have now won the bet." He said.

The emerald eyed beauty laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh yeah? Did you get mobbed today?"

"Oh I did. As a matter of fact, they're everywhere."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you know what 'mobbed' means?" Syaoran just looked at her strangely. "It means they get to touch you, get really really close to you... So, are they touching you right now?"

Syaoran stood frozen... embarrassed. _Are they even touching me by the way?_ The whole place looked like ice land to him. _I need back up! I need back up! "_You cheated! Cheater!"

Sakura gasped. This was the first time anyone has ever called her a cheater. "I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Eriol rubbed his temples as the duo continued arguing. "God... not again."

"Just admit it Syaoran! You lost!"

"Wait... you guys didn't bet on this did you?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow at the duo. She just smirked while Syaoran stood frozen. "Buddy, I should have warned you never to make bets with Miss Sakura Kinomoto here because she has never ever lost a bet her whole life."

Sighing, Eriol continued his childhood stories with Sakura. "I remember when I lost a bet with her when we were in 6th grade. I ended up cleaning the whole classroom all by myself." Syaoran just laughed. "You think I'm kidding? She can do worse."

He took a glimpse Sakura smirking at him. _She looks gorgeous even when she smirks. _She grinned seductively which turned Syaoran on as she shifted more closely to him. _Now that's more like it._

He was about to place his arms around his waist until Sakura slammed her purse to his chest. "Ow!"

"You start today. Hold this." She glared at him then smiled. "Thank you!" She skipped towards Tomoyo and they headed into the theatre leaving a laughing Eriol and a dumbfounded Syaoran. _On second thought... She's horrible!_

-

-

-

They were now in the theatre watching Syaoran's newly released movie. As a first class movie theatre, it was only reserved for them. Two comfortable arm chairs where Syaoran and Sakura sat were in the room with another couch or most preferably, love seat for the couple, Tomoyo and Eriol. The couple ended up flirting with each other instead whilst Sakura and Syaoran focused their eyes on the movie. There was a side table right in the middle of Sakura and Syaoran's armchairs where a jumbo sized popcorn and some beer and alcohol were placed. And guess who ordered and paid for all those stuff? The one and only, Syaoran Li.

The movie ended and Sakura was all tipsy after taking three bottles of whiskey. She walked shakily as they exited the theatre.

"Sakura, you ok?" Tomoyo asked clinging to Eriol's arm. Sakura was drunk. Really drunk.

"You want us to take you home?" Eriol asked worriedly when Tomoyo suddenly nudged him on his arm. "Oh well since Syaoran is your neighbour, he can take you home, right Syaoran?"

He rolled his eyes and looked over to the girl right beside him who was walking all tipsy. "Fine, I'll take her with me."

"Well of course you should since you came with her." Tomoyo giggled.

"No! No! I can go_ hiccup_ home _hiccup_ by my _hiccup _self." She managed to say in between hiccups. This girl was really drunk.

"No Sakura! You have to go with Syaoran. It's already late! There can rapists anywhere!" Tomoyo scolded. Syaoran just raised an eyebrow at her for using the 'rapists' excuse.

"Fine. You just wanted to _hiccup _be alone with _hiccup _Eriol." She muttered loud enough for the couple to hear.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo blushed at her comment while Syaoran walked Sakura to his car.

"Later guys!" he said as he closed the door to the passenger seat where Sakura sat. He walked over to the other side and got in. He noticed that her seat belt wasn't buckled so he leaned over to buckle it up. Sakura blushed at what he did. She could smell his scent. Eriol had already driven away with Tomoyo and they were left all alone.

Syaoran blushed at what he did because he accidentally brushed against her chest. She stared at his lips and his eyes. They were perfect to her. She wanted to feel his lips and his warmth so bad. When he shifted back to his seat his lips accidentally brushed against hers.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to!" before he knew it a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened at her sudden movements. _She was really drunk. _But instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slowly and he glided his tongue into her mouth. He placed his palm on her cheek as her hands snaked up to his neck. Suddenly his hand felt something awkward. _Tears_. She was crying.

Sakura suddenly came back to her senses although she was still drunk and pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" it was now her turn to stutter. She blushed heavily and turned to her other side. Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away. _She tastes like cherries with mixture of whiskey and beer. _

"I-It's alright." He drummed his fingers on the wheel as he started the ignition. Again, the ride stayed silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating quick... I promised my friend I'd finish "Midnight Love" first before continuing to write this story!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!!! R&R please!!!

With lots of love,

Cherie Blossom... =D


	5. I Cannot Believe My Eyes

"**Love Is As Crazy As Hell"**

**Author:**Cherie Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Just badly wish I could own them…

**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto, neighbour of Syaoran Li. They make a bet and Syaoran loses… Now, Syaoran is now Sakura's slave and she starts making his life miserable or maybe not…

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed!!!**

-chainedheart999

-RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble

**-**xSapphirexRosesxFanx

-Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-

-KingofDevils2008

**Chapter Five:** I Cannot Believe My Eyes....

He pulled over right in front of her house and unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked over to Sakura and noticed she was asleep. He couldn't stop staring at her. _She's perfect. Her long lovely eyelashes... her pink rosy cheeks... _He then remembered the kiss they shared earlier and blushed.

"Better get her into her house." he muttered. He wanted to wake her up but he couldn't. She was sleeping very peacefully like an angel. He didn't have the guts to wake her up.

Instead he took her purse and started to dig around for her key. He checked all the zips in her purse but didn't find her key. "Shit." He cursed.

He got out of his car and started to look around for a spare key starting from her doorsteps to flower pots and the whole yard. _Nowhere._

He didn't have a choice. He hurried back into his car and unbuckled her seat belt. He carried her into his house in bridal style.

As he entered he felt her snuggle to his body. "Mmm... Kai." She murmured.

"What the hell?! Kai?!" he wasn't very pleased with what she just said. In fact he was angry. Then something unexpected happened. "Ugh!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He looked down at Sakura who had just thrown up on his Ralph Lauren shirt! In fact I would die to have one of those designer brand accessories or clothes... even if it's just the watch or sunglasses. Anyway, back to business...

He wanted to drop her that very second but he just couldn't. Both of them were covered in her own puke. He made his way upstairs towards his room and laid Sakura on the couch near his bed. What? Her shirt was covered in puke too. He can't just possibly lay her on his bed can he?

He took his shirt off and dumped it into the basket near the bathroom door. He stood in front of the sink and the mirror and stated to wash his face. He sniffed himself and he got one comment. _He smelled like shit. _

He took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable right after. He had a towel hanging around his neck as he exited the bathroom. He sat right next to Sakura on the couch and touched her forehead. _What the?! _Her forehead was warm. He placed his forehead on hers and felt it. _She's got a fever._

He carried Sakura into the bathroom and laid her on the bathtub. He turned on the cold and warm faucet to balance up the water she's going to bathe in. He almost left her like that until he remembered. She was still clothed.

'GOD! What do I do?! What do I do?!' Of course he had seen naked women before. He was a player after all. But that depends if he was in the mood for some fun. But right now, what he fears is her reaction when she finds out he saw her nude body. 'I know! I'll call Tomoyo!'

He turned off the water and quickly grabbed his phone. He dialled Tomoyo's number.

_Ring Ring_

"Come on Tomoyo! Pick Up!" He muttered as he knelt down right next to the tub.

"_H-Hello?" _

"Tomoyo? Is that you?"

"_Y-ya, It's me. A-Aaah! What do you want?"_

"Tomoyo? You ok?"

"_Y-yeah! I'm alright! What's up? Aah! E-Eriol!"_

The he suddenly realized that he had disturbed something. _Holy shit! They were having sex!_

"H-Hey! Tomoyo sorry I disturbed your session but Sakura's sick."

Tomoyo's eyes widened from the other line and pushed Eriol off of her who was in the midst of kissing her neck. _"WHAT?!"_

"You heard me. She's sick. I need you to come over here and change her clothes."

Tomoyo's eyes glittered at the thought of Syaoran stripping Sakura's clothing off of her. _"You do it yourself."_

"What?! Aren't you her best friend?"

"_Well yes I am but you're right there... You can do it. Now be a good boy and take care of my little Sakura. Kay Bye!"_

_Click_

Syaoran's eyes and nose twitched. "This is not happening." He looked over to Sakura who was still asleep in the tub. "Well. Here goes." He gulped.

He took off her heels slowly and placed it right beside the tub, followed by the belt wrapped around her torso. _You can do this Syaoran. _He then took off her jewellery and her watch. Right after that, he started to unbutton her blouse, slowly which had a little bit of puke on them. He finished unbuttoning and he took it off her which revealed a lacy black bikini top. _Gulp. _He then moved over to her pants. He slowly unzipped it and pulled her pants of revealing the lower pair of her bikini. She had the perfect figure. Flat belly, average size of breasts... not too big not too small... Long slender legs... She had perfect curves. _Sexy. No! Wait what am I thinking?! This is Tomoyo and Eriol's fault. Only if they weren't horny! Geez making me horny too! Gah! What am I thinking! You've got someone to take care of Syaoran!_

He was about to take of her underwear until a voice inside him interrupted him.

'_You really wanna see her nude don't cha?'_

'Gah! No I don't!'

'_Then why u stripping her completely?'_

'Cause she has to be clean that's what!'

'_Well, yeah. But you can leave her like that.'_

'What?'

'_You heard me. You don't have to strip her completely you know. Unless you really wanna see her breasts and her GASP!'_

'NO I DON'T! Besides what makes you think I do?'

'_Cause I am you Syaoran Li.'_

'No you're not!'

'_GASP! Oh yes I am!'_

'No you're not!'

'_Yes I am!'_

'No you're not!'

'_Yes I am!'_

'No!'

'_Yes!'_

**Syaoran's POV**

OK sure this was real mature; arguing with my inner voice on whether to strip Sakura's clothes off completely or not. I mean, I really need to strip her off so she can have a comfy bath! W-well it doesn't mean I wanna see her bare-naked. I'm just being considerate! She's having a fever for crying out loud! And what's worse? She might have a hangover the very next day and start puking all over my house! Oh god!

I grabbed a hand and slapped my palm all over my face. "Oh sure Syaoran, real mature!" I muttered. Then I suddenly heard Sakura moan in her sleep.

"_Mmmmm."_ What the heck. She shifted her position and turned her back to him giving him an easy way to unclasp her bikini bra. You sure you're not awake huh? Sakura Kinomoto?

Well here goes nothing. I shifted my hands closer and unclasped her bra. Well thanks to her position it prevented me from seeing her breasts. Anyways...about her underwear? I turned to look at her lovely shaped butt and blushed. Yes, Syaoran Li blushes. I'm human after all... Hmmm... Heck I'll just leave it on her.

I turned on the water once more and let it fill up to her chest. Well she was still facing her back towards me so I didn't see anything. Mind you. I. Did. Not. See. Anything.

Before leaving the bathroom, I dumped her clothes in the basket along with mine. I blushed at the thought that as if we were getting laid and we just dumped our clothes like that. Ahem anyways, I headed out of the bathroom and I remembered. Her purse. Damn it's still in the car. I grabbed my keys and headed out of the house and towards my car.

I opened the passenger seat and leaned in. Shit. It was dark. I grabbed my lighter and had it on and started looking for her purse. Hey for one thing I'm not trying to burn down my Lamborghini! She's one of my babies! Yes babies! I'm a sucker for luxurious sports cars and bikes. Well what do you expect? I am the famous Asian heartthrob, Syaoran Li, though I shuddered at the thought of me being an Asian heartthrob. Traumatic.

"HEY SYAORAN!" I heard a voice called and hell yeah I didn't enjoy it. Reason? My goddamn head was in my car and that voice scared the shit out of me making me hit my head on my baby's goddamn ceiling. Sorry baby didn't mean to curse on you. But shit to the person who called me like he/she knows me. I didn't even notice whether it's a male or a female!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled back as I jerked my head out of the car door with the purse in my hand then I noticed... Oops...

"Sure... I get my session with my boyfriend interrupted... Gone mad and crazy after I realized... Mind you I wasn't in my right head that time... that my Sakura Kinomoto aka my best friend was sick and here I am in the middle of the night ready to help you! Sure this is a wonderful thank you and welcome greeting for me." Tomoyo muttered sarcastically, and right behind her... was a fuming Eriol.

"Ahem... Hey! Thanks a lot for coming Tomoyo! Sorry about that! Seriously, I didn't know what got into me when I said that. Hey Eriol buddy! What's up? Long time no see!" I greeted nervously as I placed an arm around Eriol's shoulder as a friendly act.

"We saw each other today remember? By the way where's Saks?" Eriol replied cocking an eyebrow. Dang I'm gonna rip that eyebrow off of his sly face and throw it into my fireplace!!! Mwahahahaha!!!

"Yeah yeah of course we did!" I took my arm off of him and headed towards the door with Eriol following behind me. Apparently, Tomoyo already took the liberty of heading into the house and into my room without my effing permission. "Sakura's in the tub!" I said.

"Ooooh. You stripped her clothes off?"

"NO I DID NOT! I mean... yes... well..."

"Oooh. You saw her boobs? I mean what's it like? Big? Small? Puffy? Booby? Wait is it a B? C? Actually I once thought she was a D."

"Eriol, man. Your girlfriend... is the boob girl's best friend and cousin. So, you better stop thinking of perverted stuff before I tell Tomoyo that you're interrogating me about Sakura's breast size. You might not now... soon you might pop up the question." I said rolling my eyes but still blushed at what he said. To my surprise, he placed an arm around my shoulder and sighed giving an extra pat on my shoulder. I repeat... My shoulder.

"Syaoran my man. It's you and Saks we're talking about here... And... Since when do you blush?"

"I didn't. _The _Syaoran Li never blushes."

"Oh? Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hehe... Really."

"One more thing, Syaoran, my man."

"Yeah?"

"What in the world are we doing out here on your doorstep?"

I looked down and yeah... we were outside... in the middle of the night. "Oh yeah." We made our way into my house and slowly climbed up the stairs.

"_SYAORAN!!!"_

Result? Eriol and I with busted ear drums because of her oh so beautiful voice! I swear next time, I'm gonna wear ear plugs whenever I'm near that woman. Amen that Sakura didn't wake up at that.

"Tell me again how she became your girlfriend?"

He just shrugged. Ooooh looking so innocent are we?

"_SYAORAN!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!"_

Aw gawd I swear I'll shut her mouth! "Yes, Tomoyo?!" well I tried to sound oh so sweet but nooo her yelling is just pissing me off. We made our way into my room and saw Tomoyo leaning on the door to the bathroom.

"What took you guys so long?" She glared at us as she tapped her foot on the bare floor.

"Hey we were just-"

"Well, sweetie I was walking here with Syaoran and he just told me that Saks's boobs are B." Eriol interrupted. I twitched my eyebrows... my nose... and my mouth... Traitor... Jerk...

"Oh, Sakura is a C. Didn't you see it properly?" Tomoyo explained. "Now, get your ass in here and bring her to the bed. She's had enough baths." She entered the bathroom and I swear I don't know what she did. Now back to business...

I turned my head to Eriol who was smiling like a doofus right behind me. I gave him the most deathly glare I could ever muster. If only looks could kill.

"_SYAORAN LI FOR THE LAST TIME GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" _Ok... as you can see, which was very obvious right now, Tomoyo never likes it when you disrupt her session. I'm telling you... She. Will. Kill. You. Amen to the fact that I'm her boyfriend's best friend.

I hurriedly ran into the bathroom with a robe in hand. Ok who gave me the robe? Eriol.

The second I stepped into the bathroom... I froze. Yes I froze like ice. Reason? Sakura was in a straight position and her breasts were visible. Oh did I mention that Tomoyo took the liberty of taking off her underwear? I threw the robe to Tomoyo and did an immediate U-turn out of the room. Holy Cow.

My eyes widened the second I stepped _out_ of the bathroom. 'OHMIGOD OMIGOD OHMIGOD!!!'

I was panicking! Yes as in P-A-N-I-C! While stupid Eriol was just sitting on my lovely bed while reading my pocket book. OH GOD! That's my porn book! "He he, Syao buddy. You got porn! Man you have got to lend me this!"

I ignored his pleas of asking me to lend my effing book to him. Out of frustration I slapped my palm in front of my face and slid it down. Yes that's how I feel... and to think that I saw Sakura's breasts and her... GASP...! If she knew about that... I'm doomed....

"_Syaoran!!!"_ ok... she sounded a bit sweeter when she said my name now. I slowly went into the bathroom after taking a deep breath. Ok Syaoran you can do this. Man, this ain't the first time you saw boobs and that right? You've been sleeping with lots and lots of girls... but Sakura's different. She's nothing like those sluts. Gah! What am I thinking?!

"Syaoran please stop thinking too much and help me get Sakura out of this tub." Tomoyo said sweetly which interrupted my thoughts. Oh yeah I was already in the bathroom. I walked forward and looked down at Sakura with closed eyes. "She's in a robe. You don't need to freak out."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw... Amen... she was in a robe. I carried her out of the tub and into my bed. Well, apparently, the moron had left my bed and had transferred to my couch lying down comfortably still engrossed with the porn pocket book.

The second I laid her on my bed I immediately turned towards Tomoyo. "I suppose she's not gonna wear a robe all night is she?"

"Of course not! By the way, what is she doing in your house anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't find her key."

"You checked everywhere?"

"Yes everywhere."

"Her purse?"

"Yes."

"Her doorstep?"

"Yes."

"Her flowerpots?"

"Yes."

"Her whole yard?"

I was getting pissed. I aid everywhere already! "YES! And for the last time yes!"

"Okay... how about her pockets?"

My ears sprang up like a prey watching out for his predator. "What pocket?"

"Her pockets? Jeans pockets?"

Oh...

OH...

"Oh..." that was the only thing I could say. "Shit."

I slapped my forehead with my palm and sighed. Great thinking Syaoran... Great thinking!

I walked towards the bathroom door and leaned in to reach out for her jeans which were dumped in the basket. I dug into every pocket till I felt something metallic. I pulled it out and saw a key with a cute wooden key chain in a figure of a yellow cat attached to it.

"Okay... how about I bring her to her house since I have her key already?" I suggested.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes started to glitter. Ok... I didn't know how I should react... should I smile... or should I panic? To panic is the answer. Tomoyo had another matchmaking idea.

"My answer will be later. Now you boys... out out... I have to dress her up properly." She said as she pushed the two boys out of the room with Eriol stilled engrossed with the book. But before she closed the door, she grabbed the book away from Eriol and smiled. "Honey, stop reading porn ok?" she closed the door on us and laughed.

"How did she know I was reading porn?"

"Eriol, buddy. Won't the porn be obvious if the front cover was a nude woman?"

He mouthed an 'o'. To be honest, he didn't really realize the front cover since he took the book with the back cover facing him. He didn't bother to look at the front cover but instead started reading the book from where the book mark was placed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guys!!! This is the next chappie!!! Ohmigod!!! Hahaha it took me long!!! Hope you guys loved the chappie!!!

Please oh please don't forget to review!!!!!

With lots of Love,

Cherie Blossom... =D


End file.
